1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for adaptive reorganization of virtual storage access method (VSAM) data sets in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As indexed virtual storage access method (VSAM) data sets grow over time, records may be inserted anywhere in the file based on a key value of the record. The key determines where the data will be added in the data set. Those records are added to the control interval (CI), or a collection of records, which has the correct range of key values. If too many records are added to a particular CI, the CI will fill with the records, necessitating a split into two differing CIs. The new CIs will each contain half of the records in most cases. Those CIs will each then have 50% free space after the split. If the new CIs fill up again, they will again be split.